Valery Shax
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Se necesitan OC. Valery es la única demonio viva de su familia, y con la reciente muerte de su padre no le queda más alternativa que aceptar el deseo de este y llevar a los Shax a lo más alto en el mundo demoníaco. ¿Podrá Valery junto con su séquito cumplir tal hazaña?
1. Pedido de OC

**Hola carolas!!!**

 **Lo sé. Vuelvo después de tanto tiempo y les traigo esto XD**

 **Ha pasado tiempo.** **Les traigo algo con lo que espero podamos entretenernos bastante.**

 **Voy rápido porque acá ya es tarde**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece hago esto por pura diversión.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Valery Shax era la hija de Darian Shax, el último demonio purasangre que quedaba de la Casa de demonios Shax.

Ella era una híbrida ya que su madre era humana, por desgracia nunca la conoció ya que su padre se la llevó cuando acababa de nacer y nunca dejó que supiera más que eso.

Desde muy joven aprendió tanto sobre las habilidades demoniacas que heredó de su padre como de las de su madre, una bruja.

Darian buscaba hacerla una demonio de clase suprema reconocida en todo el mundo. Aspiraba a que el fruto de su unión con esa sucia humana fuera capa de poner en alto el nombre de su casi extinta Casa.

La entrenó día y noche sin descanso, llevándola siempre al límite. Nunca tuvo miramientos o compasión al momento de atacarla lo que muchas veces le llegó a ocasionar heridas muy graves a Valery. A Shax no le importaba el dolor de su pequeña, él solo quería hacerla más y más fuerte.

De todas formas nunca pudo ver a su hija llegar a ser un demonio supremo, apenas pudo presenciar como esta llegaba a convertirse en un clase alta. Siendo ya capaz de armar su propio séquito a partir de ese momento.

Murió de una extraña enfermedad que afectaba solo a demonios de sangre pura, lo que significó un duro golpe para la pequeña Valery que se encontraba sola y sin nada más que su apellido. Y un juego de piezas de ajedrez.

Más decidida que nunca, Valery analizó, estudió y verificó todas las formas de hacerse con unos siervos poderosos capaces de llevarla a ella y a su Casa a lo más alto. Y encontró una solución.

Humanos usuario de Sacred Gears, aquellos instrumentos creados por Dios en un intento de ayudarles.

Poniendo manos a la obra, Valery se prometió que en memoria de su padre alzaría el nombre de los Shax hacia lo más alto.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Nombre:**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Edad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Sacred Gear (Por favor, originales):**

 **Breve historia:**

 **Dato extra:**

 **Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro. Por sino lo fue, los personajes deben ser humanos reencarnados, mitad nada. Humanos hechos demonio.**

 **La idea es hacer un sequito de demonios reencarnados de OC creados por ustedes. Yo pongo al Rey y ustedes al resto de los siervos...aún analizo si debo agregar yo un siervo pero iré viéndolo sobre la marcha.**

 **Pido originalidad, no OP, en lo posible tener cuenta en FF y algo que me olvide agregar arriba es si desean ponerle un interés romántico por algún personaje de la historia original (Que si tengo oportunidad la pondré).**

 **Espero sus fichas (pueden dejarla por PM o reviews), intentaré aceptar lo más que pueda ya que mi intención es que todos tengan cierto protagonismo.**

 **¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!**


	2. Fichas

**Bueno, como leen este no es el primer capítulo sino que puede considerarse como una presentación. Aquí dejo las fichas que me han dejado y que les pertenece a cada dueño.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que se atrevieron a participar. Prometo no abandonar esto y sacarle lo mejor a cada OC. No olviden que si ven algo que no les agrade pueden avisarme.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece hago esto por pura diversión.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Valery acomodó un mechón de su corta cabellera castaña detrás de la oreja, permitiéndose dibujar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a los que se convirtieran en sus leales siervos.

Se esmeró realmente, aun con su escaso o nulo conocimiento sobre el mundo humano, se las ingenió para encontrar a un grupo de humanos con habilidades asombrosas que pudieran ayudarle.

Algunos se unieron por deseo propio, otros podría decirse que fue obra del destino el encuentro entre ellos y la demonio.

Valery no podía encontrarse más feliz. No solo por haber dado un paso tan grande como el conformar su propio séquito sino también por ser capaz de encontrar a quienes podía considerar sus iguales. Seres mitad demonio mitad humano, así como también lo era ella.

Al ser mitad humana nunca se había sentido a gusto con los demonios purasangre ya que solían excluirla de cualquier tipo de grupos. Además el duro entrenamiento al que se veía sometida por parte de su padre no le permitía mucho contacto con jóvenes de su edad, lo que ocasionaba que más allá de llevarse bien con Serafall y Ajuka, no tuvituviera a nadie con quien hablar o siquiera pasar el rato.

Hasta ese momento.

Si bien aparentó fastidio cuando uno de sus nuevos siervos, de prominente estatura y rubios cabellos, usó su cabeza para apoyar el codo no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con felicidad al verse incluida en la discusión.

-Nee, ama. ¿Dónde está el baño en este lugar? -preguntó quien la molestaba, ignorando los intentos de Valery por liberarse.

Se encontraban en una casa, en la ciudad de Kuoh, lugar donde tanto ella como los recientes reencarnados estarían residiendo ya que asistirán a la Academia Kuoh. Establecimiento bajo el completo dominio de los demonios, siendo que las hermanas menores de dos de los cuatro Maous asistían allí. Y que la misma Serafall le había recomendado para quedarse mientras estuviera en el mundo humano.

Luego de indicarle el lugar al rubio demonio, Valery analizó por unos instantes al resto. Ciertamente tenía un equipo interesante y bastante variado.

Alemán, austriaco, serbio, japonés e incluso estadounidense. Se había recorrido bastante el mundo humano así que no fue raro tener ese tipo de variedades.

-¡Valery-chan! -rodó los ojos al oír a su nueva reina. Una mujer de pelo naranja con grandes atractivos y avasalladora personalidad la rodeó con los brazos. De todos los presentes parecía la más efusiva con respecto a su nueva vida.

-Re...

Valery iba a hacer el intento de alejarse de su atacante cuando fue interrumpida por una voz bastante conocida por ella.

-¿Anne?

 **(Fichas)**

Nombre: Rei Ayanami

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Edad: 17años

Apariencia: Rei es una guapa chica con ojos lilas, de pelo naranja y siempre suele llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta a la parte derecha de la cabeza con una cinta.

Altura: 1'80 Cm.

Medidas: 102-65-90

Vestimenta: Lleva un kimono largo, abierto de color azul celeste, cerrado en su cintura por una faja negra, en la que sus 3 espadas están metidas. Ella lleva un top negro que cubre sus pechos, y su haramaki negro es visible bajo el kimono. También lleva un pantalón largo de color negro y unas botas negras y 3 pendientes en su oreja izquierda. También lleva un collar con la cadena de oro con un aro con un fénix dentro de él, ambos de color rojo. El collar representa su Sacred Gear.

Personalidad: Divertida, bromista, inteligente, generosa, alegre y un poco pervertida y exhibicionista. También es muy responsable.

Gustos: Le encanta el anime/manga, sobretodo el One Piece. También le gusta muchas variedades de comida de otros países, su favorita la Italiana.

No le Gusta: Que la subestimen, el machismo, los violadores, los que abusan de los débiles, etc...

Habilidades: Artes Marciales (Rokushiki), Manejo de Espada (Santoryu) y Magia.

Sacred Gear: The strength of the Phoenix (La Fuerza del Fénix): Le da las habilidades de los Fénix, como fuego, regeneración, resurgir de las cenizas y las lágrimas del Fénix, purificación (luz), canto del Fénix. No le afecta el poder y armas sagradas.

Vestimenta: Sacred Gear: Cuando la activa, toda su vestimenta cambia y su collar se transforma en un armadura simple con camisa sin mangas y pantalón largo, ambas azul marino oscuro. Sus 3 espadas se mantiene, y sus tres pendientes también. Su armadura se adapta para que lleve sus tres espadas. (Lleva la Armadura de Bronce del Fénix de ikki)

Balance Breker: The Force of the Sacred Phoenix (La Fuerza del Fénix Sagrado): Se potencia sus habilidades y sigue pudiendo usar el poder sagrado y no le afecta lo sagrado (luz sagrada y armas sagradas).

Vestimenta en Balance Breker: Pasa lo mismo con la Sacred Gear, pero seria mas completa y lleva una camisa sin mangas blancas (no se le ve) y un pantalón largo blanco (se le ve poco). Sus 3 espadas se mantiene, y sus tres pendientes también. Su armadura se adapta para que lleve sus tres espadas.

Inquilino de la Sacred Gear: Fawkes.

Familiar: Tiene dos, y son los padres de Fawkes. (Suzaku y Diana)

Historia: Es huérfana, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Ya sufrio por ello pero lo supero. La cuido su abuelo que era algo pervertido, y de ahi viene que sea pervertida y exhibicionista. La entreno en, artes marciales, manejo de espada y magia. Le gusta el anime/manga, sobretodo el One Piece, y por eso inventado el estilo Rokushiki y Santoryu, y descubrió que el Haki existe y tiene los 3 tipos de Haki. A los 17 años murió su abuelo por un ataque de demonios renegados y así desperto su Sacred Gear. La salvo Valery y decide irse con ella como Reina.

Dato extra: Es bisexual. Cuando no usa su Sacred Gear, no puede usar el poder Sacro y le afectaría el poder sacro, tampoco tendría la regeneración y el Renacimiento.

 **Nombre: Milos Devano** **vič**

 **Nacionalidad: Serbio**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Pieza: Peón**

 **Apariencia: Milos es rubio y de ojos café, algo pálido y según dicen muchos bien parecido. Su complexión es ejercitada, siendo además bastante alto (191 cm) lo que le da un aura ciertamente amenazante que no va nada con él.**

 **Vestimenta: Usa un polo negro junto un par de pantalones claros y zapatillas rojas. En sus brazos lleva aferradas unas vendas que cubren desde el dorso de las manos hasta los codos.**

 **Personalidad: Muy relajado, perezoso para el trabajo y bromista (muchas veces llega a ser molesto). A Milos no le gusta para nada el tener que cumplir sus obligaciones como demonio. Usa el lema "¿No podría hacerlo otro?". Siempre se las ingenia para darle su trabajo a otro compañero siendo además un gran charlatán y entusiasta de los mangas siendo que siempre anda leyendo uno (incluso durante las peleas). No suele mover mucho los brazos, ya que hace todo con sus tentáculos.**

 **Sacred Gear: "Tentacles", le permite atacar y defenderse con ocho tentáculos que además le sirven para su día a día. Si son cortados, les toma un par de días por cada uno recuperarlos, además, requiere gran concentración y energía poder manipular los tentáculos por lo que nunca usa más de cuatro.**

 **Balance Breaker: "The Monster At The Bottom Of The Sea", su poder definitivo. La demostración de todo su poder hace real la leyenda del Kracken, permitiendo que pueda transformarse en la temida criatura marina. Su nivel es desconocido pudiendo poner en aprietos hasta al demonio más poderoso, aunque sólo puede usarlo cuando esta en contacto con el mar.**

 **A pesar del monstruoso poder que puede llegar a mostrar, la gran desventaja además de poder usarla sólo en contacto con el mar es que a veces no es dueño de si mismo, llegando a descontrolarse lo que puede generar consecuencias devastadoras para la gente a su alrededor.**

 **Breve historia: Cuando era un simple humano trabajaba en un barco pesquero como ayudante. Siendo igual de molesto que en la actualidad, Milos usaba sus habilidades para asustar a los demás e incluso a los que podían considerar como su competencia. No murió, sino que fue reencarnado por Valery una vez ella pudo localizarlo.**

 **Dato extra: Aunque no lo admite ante los demás, teme por un día no poder controlar el poder en su interior y que esto les ocasione problemas a sus amigos.**

 **Nombre: Karl von Haus**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Estatura: 1.79 mts**

 **Nacionalidad: Alemán**

 **Pieza: Alfil**

 **Apariencia: Cabello negro algo desordenado, piel pálida, constitucion delgada. Tanto él como Ren llevan uniforme gris escolar de blazer (chaqueta) que no pertenece a ninguna escuela.**

 **Personalidad: Es emocionalmente indiferente, la mayor parte de las veces que hace algo es porque le aporta algún beneficio o por mera curiosidad. Le gusta que siempre haya orden y no puede tolerar el desorden. Generalmente se considera alguien emocionalmente aislado, razón por la cual no posee algo que sea un apoyo emocional. Es inteligente pero no le gusta esforzarse. Es la única persona que Ren considera amigo, y lo mismo va para él.**

 **Historia: Llegó a la nobleza en un tiempo cercano a Ren. Ambos se usaron como apoyo emocional para aguantar todos los cambios en sus vidas. Cuando era humano, se dedicaba a estudiar y murió en un accidente de auto (estaba en una librería y un auto chocó contra esta).**

 **Sacred Gear: Vector Transition. No tiene manifestación física definitiva, en lugar de eso el usuario le da forma o la manifiesta mediante un objeto (en este caso, el bastón). Le permite, hasta cierto punto, manipular vectores (fuerza, dirección y sentido del movimiento), pero solo en un rango limitado (50 metros) y hasta cierto punto (no va a parar un proyectil de Railgun, pero puede desviarlo con algo de esfuerzo). Una bala puede desviarla. (La forma de desviar es colocando vectores en el costado o añadiendolos al movimiento ya existente)**

 **Otras armas: Bastón (reforzado) y pistola M9.**

 **Otros Datos: Sufrió un accidente cuando pequeño, por lo que debe andar con una muleta. Al poco tiempo la cambió por un bastón.**

 **Le Gusta: Los libros, cosas militares, el dinero, estar en control, el frío, los uniformes, la música clásica.**

 **Le disgusta: El desorden, el ruido excesivo, la suciedad, esforzarse, hacer ejercicio, el calor.**

 **Nombre: Ren Kazehaya**

 **Edad: 14 años**

 **Apariencia: Pelo castaño hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos negro, figura delgada pero no destacada. Estatura ligeramente baja.**

 **Nacionalidad: Austriaco - japonés**

 **Pieza: Caballero.**

 **Especie: Humana**

 **Habilidad/Sacred Gear: Ella posee una Sacred Gear y ademas es una maga. Como maga se especializa en la magia occidental, debido a que esta usa calculos y logica y las matematicas son su fuerte. Su Sacred Gear es Gate of Mine, y se trata de que el usuario puede teletransportar cualquier cosa dentro de 10 metros a su alrededor, sin necesidad de tocarlo (objetos, gente, armas, etc). También puede cambiar la dirección del objeto (mover un cuchillo acostado en el suelo a que aparesca cayendo con el filo hacia abajo).**

 **Otras armas: Una espada corta de hoja negra y una pistola M9.**

 **Historia: Huerfana y sin hermanos, aprovechando sus conocimientos de la magia vago por el mundo luchando contra todo tipo de seres y personas. Murio al ser emboscada por ángeles caídos.**

 **Otros datos: esta obsesionada con las bebidas gaseosas y las armas. Mantiene una actitud elegante pero no arrogante, y tiende a permanecer al margen. No se relaciona con nadie, y sus amigos se cuentan con una mano. Generalmente toma al resto de la nobleza como camaradas en quienes confia sus espaldas. Su estilo de lucha es combinar el uso de su Sacred Gear con magia y velocidad.**

 **Nombre: Lis Darkneus**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonesa**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Pieza: Torre**

 **Apariencia: chica de tez blanca, cabello corto de color magenta y ojos del mismo color. Altura 1.58 mts y busto copa C.**

 **Vestimenta: Blusa blanca con chaleco con capucha de color negro y pantalones negros, guantes sin dedos de color negro y tenis negros de suela blanca.**

 **Personalidad: Es un poco extrovertida la mayoria del tiempo pero seria en combates, a pesar de su pasado.**

 **Sacred Gear: Elements Soul, este sacred gear son dos gemas (una en cada mano que cambiaran de color al elemento que usen) que permiten crear y usar los elementos (ya mencionados) en cualquier parte de su cuerpo ademas de poder crear armas que vea con el elemento que use y que no sean complejas (osea solo creara armas como arcos, espadas, katanas, kunais, cuchillos, o cualquier arma relacionada con los ninjas).**

 **Balance Breaker: Elemental Chaos Downfall (sin informacion por el momento)**

 **Desventaja: el usuario queda exhausto si cambia constantemente de elemento, gran uso de poder al momento de atacar/defender. Ademas con el uso constante del mismo elemento puede cambiar de personalidad a la que pueda representar dicho elemento (se revierte al momento de usar el elemento luz o con un golpe en la nuca)**

 **Breve historia: Ella junto con sus hermanos pertenecian a un clan de ninjas, los cuales tenian conocimiento de los sobrenaturales. Los cuales fueron exterminados por un grupo de la Khaos Bridge (específicamente la Facción de Héroes), en lo cual ellos tres sobrevivieron (Lis: 8 años) pero sus dos hermanos murieron mientras la protegían cuando tenía 14 años y a la vez que despertó su sacred gear por la ira que tuvo al ver a sus hermanos muertos por algunos miembros de la misma Facción (obviamente son miembros débiles), desde ese día juró vengarse a dicha faccion y evitar que otros sufran por el mismo destino en memoria de sus hermanos.**

 **Dato extra: Puede perder el control de su sacred gear llevandola a su Balance Breaker cuando se encuentre con algun miembro de la faccion de los heroes.**

 **Nombre: Natasha.**

 **Nacionalidad: estadounidense.**

 **Edad: 21.**

 **Apariencia: Pelo castaño ligeramente largo con mechas verde palida (teñidas), ojos grises, casi blancos, tez blanca palida y con una altura que llega a los 1,73cm, esta muy bien dotada con pechos de copa C, los cuales suele ocultar en su ropa por lo cual no son muy vistos.**

 **Vestimenta: Su ropa suele ser comúnmente una camiseta completamente negra de mangas largas, y encima una chaqueta también negra con ligeramente desgarrada en algunas partes. Pantalones grises, aunque aveces también gusta de vestir faldas pero las considera no muy practicas a la hora de pelear por el tema de que no quiere tener miradas de pervertidos sobre ella.**

 **Personalidad: Calmada, nunca suele perder los estribos incluso en las peores situaciones, sin embargo posee un poco de hiperactividad que le impide quedarse quieta del todo, es ingeniosa, leal y siempre alguien que trabaja duro, tambien cabe destacar que posee una astucia e inteligencia sin igual a pesar de no haber tenido del todo una buena educación, protege a sus aliados y amigos ante cualquier cosa ya que es lo mas cercano que puede asociar con familia.**

 **Sacred Gear: "Cursed-Eyed Snake". Este Sacred Gear, es uno bastante extraño, por no decir peculiar, el usuario de este sacred gear da la mirada petrificadora de Medusa, o al menos así es básicamente, también da encanto con reptiles(serpientes mas que nada), lamentablemente para Natasha, antes de morir, el monstruo que lo asesinó le golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que sea imposible desactivar su sacred gear, haciendo que tenga que colocarse lentes oscuros para no petrificar a nadie.**

 **Su Balance Breaker, la transforma en la mismísima Medusa. Su cabello se convierte en un nido de serpientes, sus manos se convierten en garras y sus piernas pasan a ser la cola de una serpiente. Sus sentidos aumentan de forma exponencial al igual que sus dientes se vuelven venenosos.**

 **Historia: Vivió en un orfanato hasta los 18 donde lo sacaron ya que nadie quería adoptarla, con esfuerzo pudo sobrevivir con diferentes trabajos, pero siempre sintiendo como era observada, como si un búho la tuviera en la mira, y en verdad termino siendo atacada por un búho monstruoso terminando por morir.**

 **Extra: Normalmente no le interesa combatir a pesar de saber defenderse por vivir en la calle, eso y su mirada son terribles para sus oponentes.**

 **-No sabe nadar y además tiene miedo al mar.**

 **-Aunque no lo parezca, es bastante tímida.**

 **-Solo tiene esa vestimenta debido a que no posee el dinero suficiente.**

 **-Está medio enferma por lo cual suele toser mucho.**

 **Nombre: Kree Eisendrache.**

 **Nacionalidad: Austriaco.**

 **Pieza: Alfil.**

 **Edad: 20 años.**

 **Apariencia: Su pelo es blanco, corto y alborotado, sus ojos son de un color rosa brillante aunque oculta su rostro en una máscara, su tez es morena y es delgado aunque con buena condición fisica, tiene un círculo morado en su abdomen con 6 símbolos blancos brillantes.**

 **Vestimenta: El usa una máscara de un cráneo de demonio de boca abierta pero de esta sale humo morado en cantidad pequeña que cubre la boca real de Kreega. No lleva camisa o algo que cubra su torso, pero lleva unos pantalones holgados de color morado y encima de este la parte baja de una tunica de color guindo con cinturón amarillo, por último usa botas negras con una franja amarilla.**

 **Si es de civil solo usa una playera morada debajo de un chaleco negro, jeans y tenis blancos.**

 **Sacred Gear: Su Sacred Gear es un arco al disparar una flecha morada está al impactar el suelo crea un hoyo negro que abre paso a 10 cráneos de demonios que atacan a su rival además de qué si concentra su ataque crea un hoyo negro.**

 **Breve Historia: Es el tercero menor de 4 hermanos, su hermano mayor heredó un Castillo en Austria aunque una de sus hermanas es la mayor de todos, no son de sangre real, simplemente fueron soldados que servían al Rey del castillo Eisendrache pero el mismo rey, al no tener descendencia, y debido a la lealtad del hermano mayor le heredó el castillo cuando esté murió.**

 **Kreega fue transformado cuando en batalla fue herido de gravedad y convertido por un demonio renaciendo como reencarnado.**

 **Dato Extra: Es alguien de muy pocas palabras, casi no habla y cuando lo hace es teniendo una voz sumamente profunda.**

Bueeeno, creo que eso es todo.

Como les dije es mas una presentación de OC MUY corta (en el diálogo solo mencioné a dos de los siete pero no se preocupen que el resto aparecerá en el próximo.

Cuando vi algunas fichas pensé "esto va a ser divertido". Y cuando relacione a Milos y a Natasha dije esto se va a poner interesante (debido al poder de uno y al miedo de la otra).

¿Alguno le ha llamado la atención por encima de otro? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen alguna idea para el primer conflicto para este los Shax?

Como notarán algunos hubo cosas que preferí guardarme para mí de las fichas ;)

La actualización no será lenta, prometo que lo haré bastante largo ya que al ser el primer capítulo quiero que todos tengan su momento.

Saludos!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

No lo olvidé, aquí está la ficha de Valery.

Nombre: Valery Shax

Nacionalidad: Inframundo

Edad: 18

Apariencia: De rasgos finos y delicados, Valery Shax puede considerarse como un demonio hermoso. De baja estatura, ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, algunos mechones son sujetados por unas hebillas para el pelo ya que de otra forma su vista sería obstruida por estas rebeldes mechas. (Para más referencia, tiene similitudes con Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Salvo que Valery si es mujer XD).

Vestimenta: Cuando no usa el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, la cabeza de la Casa Shax porta una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, falda azul hasta mitad de los muslos con medias negras hasta las rodillas. Siempre, no importa lo que vista suele llevar botines de colores oscuros.

Personalidad: Al ser criada por alguien tan frío como Darian cualquiera pensaría que heredó una personalidad similar, cosa errónea.

Valery puede llegar a actuar fríamente con desconocidos o gente que no sea de su agrado, aún así los que se convirtieran en sus siervos automáticamente pasan a ser gente de muy alta estima para ella.

Valery cree que debe cumplir con el deseo de su padre, pero sin llegar a los grados de crueldad de él para conseguirlo. Con sus siervos se permite ser amable, comprensiva e incluso cariñosa, aunque a veces puede que tenga sus arranques de histeria y ponga todo patas arriba.

Poder: Su familia se especializa en la manipulación de bestias, pudiendo convocar a una buena cantidad de criaturas sobrenaturales que se encuentran bajo el completo dominio de Valery (entre las bestias están: minotauros, ettin, ogros, trolls y quimeras. Sus dos aces son el Rakshasa y el Dragón de Bronce).

Posee gran manipulación sobre los cinco elementos primarios, siendo mayor su afinidad con el fuego y el rayo.

Breve historia: Valery Shax era la hija de Darian Shax, el último demonio purasangre que quedaba de la Casa de demonios Shax.

Ella era una híbrida ya que su madre era humana, por desgracia nunca la conoció ya que su padre se la llevó cuando acababa de nacer y nunca dejó que supiera más que eso.

Desde muy joven aprendió tanto sobre las habilidades demoniacas que heredó de su padre como de las de su madre, una bruja.

Darian buscaba hacerla una demonio de clase suprema reconocida en todo el mundo. Aspiraba a que el fruto de su sangre fuera capa de poner el alto el nombre de su casi extinta casa.

La entrenó día y noche sin descanso, llevándola siempre al límite. Nunca tuvo miramientos o compasión al momento de atacarla lo que muchas veces le llegó a ocasionar heridas muy graves a Valery. A Shax no le importaba el dolor de su pequeña, él solo quería hacerla más y más fuerte.

De todas formas nunca pudo ver a su hija llegar a ser un demonio supremo, apenas pudo presenciar como esta llegaba a convertirse en un clase alta. Siendo capaz de armar su propio séquito a partir de ese momento.

Murió de una extraña enfermedad que afectaba solo a demonios de sangre pura, lo que significó un duro golpe para la pequeña Valery que se encontraba sola y sin nada más que su apellido. Y un juego de piezas de ajedrez.

Más decidida que nunca, Valery analizó, estudió y verificó todas las formas de hacerse con unos siervos poderosos capaces de llevarla a ella y a su Casa a lo más alto. Y encontró una solución.

Humanos usuario de Sacred Gears, aquellos instrumentos creados por Dios en un intento de ayudarles.

Poniendo manos a la obra, Valery se prometió que en memoria de su padre alzaría el nombre de los Shax hacia lo más alto.

Dato extra: Ama con todo su corazón a sus siervos, ya que odia la soledad en la que se vio dejada por su padre. Siente a sus siervos como su familia.

Piezas:

-Reina: Rei Ayanami

-Caballeros: Ren Kazehaya

-Torres: Lis Darkneus

-Alfiles: Kree Eisendrache y Karl von Haus

-Peones: Natasha Shax y Milos Devanovič


End file.
